RWBY: contorted reality
by The Tython
Summary: What happens when most of the blazblue cast are thrown in to the world of RWBY. Can they work together to save both they're worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first crossover fic :D

It will be a cross between the RWBY and blazblue series.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Ragna woke up in an ally way in an area he didn't recognise. He stood up but immediately grabbed his head as it felt his brain was being pulled apart. All he remembered was that there was a battle. He and almost everyone he new was there fighting against the NOL but something must have happened. He was alone and in an unknown location. When he recovered he started to walk out of the ally way and into the street. He walked for what felt like half an hour but he was completely lost.

"This defiantly isn't a place I've ever been too" he thought to himself but his train of thought was derailed when he a man fly through a window. He looked to see what looked like a young girl also emerge from the glass.

"Hold on" ragna thought to himself, "she's wearing black and red and carrying a scythe? Is this some kind of crazy fan girl".

"Hey, get your own look you freaking copy cat" Ragna yelled at her.

"Err sir please stand back" she called back, too busy to notice that another guy was about to jump her. When she turned round it was to late, she held her hands out but couldn't react to stop him. Suddenly a blast of red and black energy slammed into the guy and sent him flying.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch" said Ragna running to join her.

"Well, I don't know the hell who you are but I think it's best for both of you to just go home and forget all this ever happened" said the leader climbing out of the wreckage of the shops window. He stamped out his cigar and aimed his cain as in to fire a gun.

"That hat, wears a suit. Is everyone here a freaking copy cat?" Ragna thought to himself. "You take care of the thugs, I'll distract this one" he called out to the girl. She nodded and quickly used what looked like a gun barrel at the top of her scythe to dash around and quickly take out the rest of the henchmen. Ragna was about to congratulate her but had to roll out of the way of an explosive shot by the leader.

"Dead spike" Ragna yelled as he sent a wave of red and black energy out but was dodged.

"Awww you named it how cute" mocked the leader letting out another explosive. He shot it just in front of Ragna, blocking his vision. When the smoke cleared he had gone.

"Up there" he heard the girl shout, pointing to a ladder. He saw the leader disappear over the top of it. They both quickly chased him to the top of the building but stopped when they saw him get into some sort of aeroplane.

"He's getting away, what should we do?"the girl shouted. Ragna sheathed his sword and turned to walk away. "What we can't just let him get away" she shouted again.

"Can you take down an armoured jet?" Ragna asked sarcastically, turning back to her. She looked down, disappointed. "Didn't think so" he said as he kept walking. He was suddenly stopped by a purple wall of energy.

"You two, stop right there". Ragna turned to see a blonde woman standing there.

"OH MY GOD! Your a huntress. That's so cool" the girl squealed.

"You two are coming with me right now" the woman said, completely ignoring the girl.

"Why should I follow you bitch" Ragna said.

~0~0~0~0~

Ragna woke up with another head ache. This time he was in a dark grey room with only a metal table, a dim light and a few chairs.

"Oh, looks like your finally awake" Ragna heard someone next to him say. He turned to see the girl from before sitting next to him "I'm ruby by the way".

"Where the hell am I?" Ragna said groggily.

"Not sure. The huntress knocked you out after you swore at her, then brought us here."

"Huntress? What's a huntress"

"A huntress is an elite trained warrior who fights evil monsters known as the grim. If you have to call me a name I'd prefer you call me Glenda Goodwitch"

She said whilst walking out of a shadowed corridor that was connected to the room.

"You" Ragna said angrily standing up but quickly backed off when Glendale put her riding crop to his neck.

"Ah, it seems even in this world you are still as hard headed and arrogant as ever" said a voice from the shadows. The owner walked into the room to reveal a young looking girl in a black dress and two long blonde pigtails. she was followed by a man with grey hair and glasses.

"Rachel? Where the hell are we, who the hell are these people and what do you mean this world" Ragna said, aiming the questions at the girl.

"What's the point in asking so many questions when your small, feeble mind can barely process one answer" replied Rachel, causing ruby to giggle.

"If you must know, during our last battle with the NOL there was some sort of mishap with the time stream. I honestly don't know what caused it but it looks like it transported us to this world. This is a world that lives parallel to ours, they follow the same time stream but never intercept. This is professor Ozpin" she said gesturing to the grey haired man "he runs the local school that trains huntress and hunters, like Glenda, who I'm sure your familiar with. He is also my incarnation". She finished

"Wait, I get everything else but what's an incarnation?" Ragna questioned

"Good to see that your one brain cell still has some use after all. Since our worlds border the same time stream sometimes the spark needed to create a life is shared between these two worlds, creating two people unknown that they are alike to one another. it seems that when we entered this world we arrived near or incarnations"

"Wait so this foul mouthed old man is my incarnation in your world?" Ruby whined

"Old? What do you mean old" Ragna protested.

"Now now you too" said Ozpin sitting down on the other side of the table. "Ruby rose wasn't it? You... Have silver eyes" Ozpin said in thought drawing an awkward laugh from Ruby.

"What a creep" thought Ragna.

"Where did you learn to use a scythe with such skill. The only other I've ever seen with that much skill was... a dusty old crow" Ozpin said, clearly reminiscing about something.

"That's my uncle, he's a teacher at signal academy"

"Well if you that much skill how about you come to beacon academy, both of you." Ragna's jaw dropped whilst Ruby squealed with joy.

"School? I'm a grown man I don't need to go to any sort of school." He protested.

"So you don't want to learn about the dangers of this world, or shelter, hospitality and guaranteed food?" Ozpin smirked

"Well, you really haven't given me a choice have you? Fine i'll join your school, but I am not wearing any sort of uniform" Ragna said whilst teaching out his hand. He and Ozpin shook on the deal

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. This fic will follow the basic story of RWBY I will add, take out bits and neaten up a few edges and gripes I had with the actual series.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon

Until next time

Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter

Hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

"Aww I can't believe my baby sister gets to go to beacon with me" said a blonde girl whilst smothering Ruby in a loving hug.

"Please stop Yang" came Ruby's muffled voice. Yang let Ruby go but looked up to see Ragna in the corner of the airship, looking away and frowning

"What's his problem?" Asked Yang

"I think he said that his brother cut his right arm off and left him for dead" ruby answered quietly. The two looked down to see that Ragna's right arm was in fact not flesh but instead was what looked like a black mechanical glove with a red circular plate on the wrist. The conversation was interrupted by a news report on one of the tv screens in the airship

"Last night notorious criminal Roman Torchwick robbed yet another dust shop and escaped police custody" said the reporter followed by a picture of the criminal

" Ragna" Ruby suddenly shouted but saw he was already looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Asked a confused Yang

"That's him, that's the guy from yesterday". The news report was then inturupted by an image of Glynda Goodwitch.

" hello there everyone, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, welcome to beacon. You amongst the few to protect our world during this time of peace and prosperity. You have had a long journey throughout your lives to get here, know its our turn to give you the knowledge and training to help this world." The screen then switched off as the airship approached the large set of buildings that were beacon academy.

~0~0~0~0~

Ruby an Yang walked off the airship with Ragna close behind.

"Ohh look, look, that guys got an energy spear, and she's got a fire crossbow" Ruby squealed with excitement.

" calm down sis it's just a weapon" Yang sighed

"Just a weapon!? A weapon is a part of you, the coolest part" she said taking out a small piece of metal that was dangling by her side "for example I have crescent rose, an awesome weapon, so I'm an awesome person. Much better than Ragna's dinky little sword". She gloated

"Dinky little sword!?" Ragna exclaimed taking out his sword "this is blood edge, it belonged to my master's friend when they fought in the great war. My master said that his friend sacrificed himself to save thousands of people. Plus it also extends into a scythe which is awesome."

"Wow. That's a beautiful story right ya..." Ruby turned around to see yang was no longer with them. "Wait, where is she? were we meant to go to our dorms?where are the dorms?do we have dorms?" Ruby cried, freaking out. In her panic she knocked into a girl carrying a brief case.

"Hey watch it" she cried

"Oh I'm sorry" ruby spluttered out.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused" she scorned her

"Well I didn't...". The girl opened the case to reveal a set of glass vials with various colours of fine powder.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry.

"Dust?"Ragna said in a questioning voice.

"Are you brain dead" said the girl turning to Ragna. She took out a vial and started waving it around, not noticing a bit was leaking out into the air "dust, fire, water, lightning? The physical manifestation of magic?" She continued still getting a blank look from Ragna. As she was waving the vial around none of the, noticed that ruby had started coughing from the cloud of dust that started to form. Without warning she sneezed and caused a small explosion in front of her, covering all of them in soot. The explosion also caused the girl to drop the case, sending two glass vials rolling across the floor.

"You complete dunce" said the girl dusting off the soot. "Do you realise the damage you could've done?" She shouted whilst ruby looked down ashamed.

"Hey it was an accident bitch" said Ragna.

"It's heiress actually" said a girl with black hair and a black bow walking over to the group carrying one of the escaped vials.

"Same thing" said Ragna under his breath.

"Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company" finished the black haired girl.

"Finally some recognition" said Weiss smugly.

"The very same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired said scornfully

"Why you..."

"Hey" came a harsh voice that interrupted Weiss' rampage. They looked to see a man with blonde who was wearing a blue coat. He held out the other glass vial. "Does this belong too..." He stopped, frozen as he looked at the group more closely. With out any warning Ragna and the man charged at each other, Ragna with his sword drawn and the man with his katana in one hand and the sheath in the other. The clashed and locked blades, neither moving a muscle.

"So brother, it seems we meet again. I guess it's fates way of tellings us that you will die this time" he said whilst laughing manically

"Jin you mad bastard, lets finish this once and for all".

"You do know beacon students are forbidden from fighting outside of classes" interrupted the black haired girl. The two brothers simultaneously looked at each other, then to the girl, then back to each other. Ragna slowly lowered his sword.

"What the hell brother. Come lets destroy each other to see wether chaos or order is stronger" Jin shouted in anger

"I'd rather put up with you than get my ass tossed out on the street. We'll settle this when we get back" said Ragna. Jin sheathed his katana and walked away silently.

"You're all insane, all of you" exclaimed Weiss as she stormed off. Ruby turned around to speak to the black haired girl but saw her walking away as well. She flopped on the floor

"Welcome to beacon" she said sadly to herself. She was startled to see a shadow appear across her face. She looked to see a blonde haired boy offering out her hand

"Hey, I'm Jaune "

"Ruby" she greeted getting up. She turned to Ragna to see him standing there, starring in the direction Jin had walked off.

"I need to go find Ozpin" he said gruffly before walking away

"What's the matter with him" Jaune questioned

"Oh just brother issues" Ruby smiled

~0~0~0~0~

The black haired girl was wondering aimlessly through the halls of beacon. She had gotten lost on her way to the assembly hall.

"Something the matter my lady" came a voice from the silence. She whirled round startled and saw an elderly looking man with long grey hair tied into a pony tail. "Are you a student" he asked again.

"Ye... Yeah, my names Blake Belladonna" she said startled. "How did he get there. I didn't hear him." She thought to herself.

"Valkenhayn, come on the entry speech starts soon." Blake whirled round again to see a blonde girl standing in front of her.

"How are these people so light on their feet" Blake thought to herself again.

"Coming madam Rachel but this girl is lost, may she come with us?".

Rachel looked at Blake for a second before nodding. As Valkenhayn walked next to Rachel she whispered to him. "You can sense it can't you Valkenhayn?"

"Why does she have to keep it a secret?" He whispered

"Not everyone in this world is treated equally" she whispered whilst looking down. "Now do remember to put on a fresh pot of earl grey as soon as possible please, all Ozpin drinks is coffee. It's absolutely riddled with caffeine and sugar" she said speaking up again.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jaune and Ruby where walking around the inner gardens at beacon just chatting to each other

"Look all I'm saying is judging someone by their physical physique is not a fair or reliable method" Jaune complained

"Sorry it was just a joke err..."

"Jaune arc, short, sweet, the ladies love it"

"Do they now?" Ruby said sceptically

"Well my mum says... No but give them time" Jaune admitted sadly. He then noticed the metal by the side of Ruby's waist "err what's that"

"This is crescent rose" she said picking up the weapon. It then quickly unfolded into a large scythe. "And" she said, with a press of a button the scythe quickly transformed into a large gun "it's also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle" she finished

"A what?" Jaune said confused

"It's also a gun" she said flatly

"That's kind of extreme don't you think"

"Well maybe I did go a little to crazy designing it" she blushed

"Wait you made that" Jaune questioned again

"Of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons."

"Well I kind of got a hand-me-down" he said pulling out a sword and its sheath "it was used by my grandfather during the war"

"I'd call it more of an heirloom. So do they do anything?"

"The swords just a sword but the sheath is also a shield. It folds so its easier to carry" Jaune said trying to demonstrate it

"But doesn't it still weigh the same?" She asked

"Well yeah but it's smaller" he said still fiddling with the button "the buttons a little dodgy" he spluttered. The sheath suddenly unfolded causing Jaune to step back in surprise, knocking into a young women with long blonde hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry I... I was just trying to find the assembly hall" spluttered out

"No it was my fault" Jaune apologised "what's your name anyway"

"Err... Noel Vermillion" she said shyly

"Wait did you say assembly hall?" Ruby butted in

"Ye... Yeah that's where the new students are meant to meet isn't it?". The three looked at each other then quickly hurried off to find the assembly hall.

* * *

Well that's it everyone.

Sorry if I didn't get some people's personalities right (especially Jin's crazy side" ill try to fix that latter on.

So until next time peace :D


End file.
